


This Isn't Actually A Bus

by Phantomlimb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Adorable Isaac, Alive Allison, Alternate universe- happy, Arguing, BAMF Allison, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek is a Failwolf, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Humor, Lies, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, Melinda and Phil are everyone's parents, Melinda is the dad, One Big Happy Family, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Protective Melinda May, Scott is a Good Friend, Super Angst, Ward didn't fuck us over, denial island, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with a Phoenix, for crying out loud, Sheriff Stilinski cashes in on a favor with his brother special agent Phil Coulson, whom he hasn’t seen nor talked to in 10 years. Stiles needs to be safe and Coulson and his team can do that. But no one except Stiles saw that of course the pack would tag along. Shenanigans of course ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Actually A Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This had to happen, okay, I'm sorry it's only now I've come out of hibernation but here are some treats.

 

A Phoenix.

**_A frickin Phoenix_**.

No, just _no_.

“Stiles, I understand that you’re eighteen already but-”

“Which means I’m a legal adult, Dad. Besides, I’ve been dealing with stuff like this since I was sixteen!”

“That’s the point! You’re too young for this kinda crap!” The Sheriff yelled, worry coloring his words.

Stiles grimaced but refused to back down.

“Well Dad, it’s my crap and if I don’t help the pack, help S _cott out_ , then someone’ll die. I _refuse to have that on me, so you’re just gonna have to deal!”_

“ _To hell with that!_ ” The Sheriff roared.

Stiles shook his head, looking far too old for his years and left to his room, leaving his father stressed and running a hand down his face as he decided to do something he never thought he’d ever do.

Sheriff John Stilinski squared his shoulders and walked to his hallway closet. From there, he pulled out a basic black phone that had been hidden within the closet’s wall. He pressed one and hit dial; the call connected after the first ring.

“ _John?_ ” A voice said from the other end.

“Phil.”

“Are you okay? What’s the emer-”

“No no, we’re fine, I just-I need a favor,” the Sheriff said, gripping the bridge of his nose.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Stiles. He’s-he’s got himself in a rough crowd and I need you to take him away from here.”

“John-”

“No, Phil,” the Sheriff interrupted, “I need you to take him. He’s in danger-”

“With me, he’ll be in _even_ _more_ danger-”

“No, Phil. _No_. You listen to me, now-I haven’t-I haven’t talked to you in ten years because you told me I had to mourn you. You told me to only call you if there was ever an emergency and _I’ve kept my word! I pretended like I lost my- I didn’t even call you when Claudia-Claudia-_ ” The Sheriff choked off as he held onto the phone with a tremor in his hand.

“ _John_ ,” the man said softly on the other end.

“Please, Phil, _please_ ; he needs help.”

A beat of silence passed and then-

“Alright. Beacon Hills High School, right? Still the same old ugly yellow thing?”

“Yeah,” the Sheriff said, laughing bitter sweetly, “He’ll be there tomorrow.”

“I’ll take care of him, John.”

“Thank you.”

“What are brothers for?”

**  
** And with that, the call ended, leaving the Sheriff feeling numb and overexposed.


End file.
